El Último Momento
by Malu-12
Summary: .:.Edward me vio con horror y dolor, su rostro crispado en la desesperación y la angustia. Pero era demasiado tarde para nada, así que intenté hacerle un gesto tranquilizador de despedida con una sonrisa que le mostrara que estaba bien ahora que lo veía. Y sin más, morí.:. Luna Nueva. Universo Alternativo. One-Shot.


**.:. El Último Momento.:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me miré al espejo por última vez. Mis ojos sólo reflejaban el dolor de mi alma, pero una sonrisita podía verse como pintada en mis labios. Su causa no era felicidad ni mucho menos, si no el saber que la agonía pronto acabaría. Esa expectativa le daba el suficiente alivio a mi corazón como para permitirme una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ya no me quedaban fuerzas para levantarme. Cada caída en los recuerdos quebraba más los brazos espirituales que me incitaban a pararme y seguir; me volvía más débil cada noche, más incapaz de luchar contra mi tortura. Que no es que quisiera hacerlo. Sólo quería que terminara.

Era un alivio pensar que mis gritos nocturnos ya no atormentarían a Charlie y que, ahora que él tenía a Sue, ya no me necesitaría. Podría descansar en paz al fin y no tendría que seguir fingiendo estar bien por mi familia. Ellos ya no me necesitaban.

Cepillé mi cabello con fuerza. No tenía paciencia para esto, en especial con los nervios de que Charlie o Sue llegaran e intentaran detenerme. ¿Y si lo lograban? ¿Y si entraban en el momento justo y me veían morir? No quería que esa imagen quedara en sus cabezas, razón por la cual ahorcarme o cortarme las venas estaban descartados. No quería que Charlie tuviera que descolgarme o que Sue tuviera que limpiar mi sangre. Si lo hacía mediante una fuga de gas los estaría arriesgando a respirarlo y eso podría enfermarlos o matarlos con su debido tiempo. Después de todo, suponía que estarían tan distraídos conmigo muerta en un rincón que olvidarían cerrar la llave. ¿Un asesino? Jamás. Charlie se culparía por no haberlo atrapado antes de matarme, o se obsesionaría con encontrarlo hasta cometer alguna locura que lo llevaría tras las rejas o hacia algo peor. Tampoco un accidente de coche o algo así, no podía arriesgarme a que los compañeros de mi padre tuvieran que juntar mis pedazos esparcidos por alguna avenida. ¿Cómo mirarían a mi padre a la cara luego?

No, ellos debían saber que había sido mi decisión, así podrían superarlo con más facilidad. Y luego, tampoco deseaba que tuvieran que ver mi rostro pálido y sin vida, por lo que una sobredosis estaba descartada.

Sabía que los pondría muy triste, pero ellos se tenían el uno al otro. Y yo necesitaba hacerlo o obtendría una muerte mucho peor que la que me esperaba.

La muerte espiritual lo es todo. Morir por dentro y, sin embargo, seguir atrapado dentro de un cuerpo que se manipulaba solo no era vida. Era la peor muerte imaginable. Mi espíritu debía recuperar su libertad, debía deshacerse de mi cuerpo para poder volar libre y sin ataduras, y la única manera que veía para ello era la que había elegido hacía exactamente…

Miré el reloj digital sobre la mesita de luz a un lado de mi cama. Cinco minutos.

El día sábado 3 de diciembre del año 2011 a las 10:14 a.m. Isabella Swan había elegido su muerte antes que su vida. Y se preparaba para ese momento, pues era todo un evento.

_Hay que verse bien para la muerte de uno, _me dije. Y me pregunté en mis delirios si esa era la razón por la que maquillaban y vestían a los cadáveres de un funeral. _Bueno_, seguía pensando, _ya que no tendré funeral debería adelantarme y verme linda en el momento de mi muerte. _

Belleza. Lo que me había faltado para retenerlo y lo que pensé que obtendría si me quedaba con _él_ para siempre. Pero claro, jamás sería lo suficientemente bella.

Ese pensamiento me hizo soltar el peine. ¿Qué caso tenía? Siempre sería yo. La yo que retrasaba lo inevitable, lo que más quería. Un vocecita en lo profundo de mi cerebro me susurró que tal vez lo retrasaba porque no era esto lo que deseaba, que quizás esperaba alguna reacción con mi decisión. La ignoré y me dirigí a la puerta.

Miré hacia el vestido que había llevado el día de mi dieciocho cumpleaños, el que llevaba puesto hoy también. Aquel fatídico día que había escrito un futuro cruel en mi libro, un futuro al que le ganaría por fin.

Bajé las escaleras de mi casa con mis incómodos tacos altos, sintiendo extraño y un poco incómodo el labial que me había puesto. Todo sea por hacerle honor a mi nombre y al de _él_. En un último intento por sentirme vampira, fingí ser elegante. Tropecé al instante, otra pequeña razón que me motivó a hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Llegué a la puerta principal y me expuse a la luz grisácea de Forks. Este tipo de días eran los que adoraba él, porque podía estar fuera sin arriesgar su secreto. Pensé con tristeza en las veces que había estado justo ahí, en la acera, esperándome sonriente apoyado en su Volvo. Habríamos ido a su casa o simplemente a pasear por ahí, sólo disfrutando la compañía del otro. O por lo menos por mi parte.

Ignorándolo todo e incitando a mis pensamientos al desvarío y vacío emocional, me dirigí a la parte de atrás de la casa. Allí era donde estaba el bidón de kerosén que Charlie tenía por si acaso. En el invierno, Forks era especialmente frío y lluvioso, lo que significaba, hace unos años, regulares cortes de luz. Los habitantes del pueblo, entonces, recurrieron a las estufas y/o lámparas de kerosén como medida de emergencia para resguardarse del frío cuando todo lo eléctrico fallaba. Se usaron por un largo tiempo hasta que se arreglaron esos problemas y se tachó al líquido como muy contaminante. Sin embargo, gente como Charlie aún las guardaba por si acaso. Mientras no fuera ilegal, estaba bien.

Que yo supiera, mi padre no había utilizado el kerosén desde entonces, y aunque sólo lo hubiera visto una vez, la memoria es joven cuando quiere. Por lo cual, no me tomó mucho encontrarlo. En ese momento, el dorado encendedor pesó en mi mano izquierda. Casi no había registrado el tomarlo, pero ahora su aura aumentaba con fuerza y rapidez, anticipándose a lo que pasaría.

Fui hasta el centro del patio. El verde pasto allí seguía hasta el bosque oscuro que bordeaba la casa. Me vi a mí misma allí parada con _él_ enfrente. Jamás veía su cara, pero la simple belleza de su cuerpo era inconfundible. Me informaba su decisión y me cantaba con su dulce voz las palabras que me desgarrarían hasta la locura. Él desaparecía y yo me hacía pequeña, tan menuda e indefensa ante el cruel y agigantado mundo que amenazaba con aplastarme. Yo intentaba buscarlo, atraparlo entre mis brazos para que nunca se me escapara, pero una mortal jamás sería rival para un vampiro.

Mis rodillas dolieron cuando golpearon la tierra. Sentí el barro espeso y húmedo bajo mis piernas mientras un suspiro de agonía rasgaba mi garganta reseca. Lo veía una y otra vez, yéndose y matándome cuando lo hacía.

Y no quería sentir el resentimiento que guardaba mi corazón hacia él. No había sido su culpa. Él me había soportado y hecho feliz el tiempo que había podido, pero era comprensible que le asqueara y finalmente hartara un ser como yo. Tan humana, tan débil. Tan estúpida.

La tapa blanca contrastó contra el oscuro suelo cuando cayó de mis manos. Miré hacia el melancólico cielo de Forks por última vez antes de que el bidón de plástico se inclinara y volcara el líquido inflamable sobre mi cabeza. Corrió a raudales por mi cara y mojó mis hombros descubiertos. Sentí mi lengua volverse seca y áspera como lija un segundo antes de que mi garganta se quemase.

La gasolina había entrado a mi boca, lo que significaba que pronto comenzarían las nauseas. No podía permitírmelo, pero por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que si el fuego no me mataba, lo haría la intoxicación.

El vestido ahora mojado se pegó contra mi cuerpo. Mi pelo escurría desde mis hombros y el olor a gasolina que antes siempre había amado ahora era insoportable. Mis ojos ardían.

Me permití durante un momento imaginarme hermosa, digna de él.

Entonces, mi mano derecha encendió la pequeña y aterradora llama del encendedor, pero lo mantuvo alejado de mí.

No sé lo que esperaba. Que apareciera alguno de ellos, tal vez, a salvarme de la locura y la desesperación. Pero era estúpido. Ellos estaban muy lejos, y aún si Alice me hubiera visto y hubiera decidido venir por mí, jamás llegaría a tiempo ni para parar el daño que causaría la gasolina en mi torrente sanguíneo. Era demasiado tarde. Mi decisión había sido demasiado repentina. Ellos nunca llegarían. _Él _nunca llegaría.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, decidí hacerme la valiente. Me dije que no podía retrasarlo más y luché contra mi instinto de supervivencia para arrojar el encendedor sobre mi cuerpo. Al final, sólo pude arrojarlo al suelo frente a mí, pero era suficiente. El barro mezclado con kerosén ardió en llamas que, siguiendo el camino del líquido, me alcanzaron en un instante.

Cuando tomé esta determinación, creí que iba a acobardarme a último momento. Creí que, por lo menos, me arrepentiría una vez la llamas envolvieran mi cuerpo. Me imaginaba mis gritos de dolor, pero los tomaba como el último un precio a pagar antes del descanso eterno. Si dolía, significaba que funcionaba y que pronto sería libre.

Y dolió, si. Como la mierda. También creo que grité. Pero jamás hubo arrepentimiento. Realmente, porque no tenía nada que perder. Él se había ido y ellos también. Mis padres no me necesitaban y Jake me odiaba, o eso parecía. No tenía nadie a quién cuidar, ni ningún lugar que se sintiera mi hogar. Mis ganas de vivir se habían marchado hacía mucho tiempo.

Vagamente, recordé su rostro. Las facciones perfectas y aquellos ojos como el oro que me habían mirado con lo que había creído que era amor. Sus labios eran tan fríos como dulces y suaves, derritiéndome tanto con sus palabras como con sus besos. Me pregunté por qué no llegaba siquiera la visión de él que mi cabeza había creado. Edward debería de haber estado ahí ya, gritándome que hiciera algo para parar las llamas que lamían feroces mi cuerpo. Pero su alucinación nunca me había alcanzado, así como tampoco lo había hecho su yo sólido. Y no pude decidir si eso me ponía feliz o me entristecía, aunque supuse que hubiera sido lindo verlo una última vez antes de morir.

Yo estaba en llamas. Oh, tan ardiente y con tanta fuerza. Mis terminaciones nerviosas se enloquecían y hacían movimientos involuntarios mientras gritos desgarradores escapaban de mí sin permiso. No había aire. Me estaba asfixiando. Dolía tanto. Parecía que el fuego había llegado hasta mis órganos y que los reventaba lentamente. Uno pensaría con tanta sangre escapando de mí, el fuego terminaría ahogándose, pero sólo pareció tomar más fuerza.

Pronto no tenía ni lengua ni ojos, o por lo menos así lo sentí. Estuve tan ciega a las luces azuladas que antes me habían desconcertado. Mi piel se derritió, las ampollas explotando sin cesar. Ya tampoco podía escuchar. Ahora todo era oscuridad, pero aún así la agonía perduraba.

Siempre había clasificado al dolor en dos clases: aguda y grave. El grave era ese dolor palpitante y brusco que te dejaba en shock. Pero el peor, el agudo, era un dolor ardiente y poderoso que cobraba más poder mientras más pasaba el tiempo. Comparable para mí con un chillido que te recorre, era completamente insoportable y digno de la palabra agonía. De esas que dejan secuelas para que nunca lo olvides.

Sin embargo, nada se comparaba con esto. Jamás de los jamases había sentido dolor tan indescriptible e insoportable como este. No había palabras humanas que le dieran la suficiente importancia. Por detener esta agonía, cualquiera daría cualquier cosa.

En ese momento me grité miles de insultos por no haber elegido la fuga de gas.

Me di cuenta de que realmente estaba loca, para hacer esto. Había intentado ignorarlo, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que no era un estado catatónico en lo que me había encontrado si no una demencia total que se había hecho clara en el momento en que Edward me había dejado. Tal vez por eso había tomado en su momento tan bien el saber que existían los vampiros.

Y esa misma locura fue la que me hizo estar alegre mientras me quemaba viva.

Me imaginé que él había vuelto y me había mordido al fin. Imaginé que estaba en una cama en la bella casa Cullen, en llamas por dentro pero haciéndome más vampíricamente hermosa con el paso del tiempo. Imaginé las caras preocupadas y angustiadas de una familia de vampiros que se preocupaba porque sintiera dolor.

Eso fue lo que lo hizo más soportable. Con esa fantasía pude fingir que esto no era mi muerte, sino el comienzo de mi sueño, de mi nueva vida. Lloré de loco alivio, antes de que el mundo parpadeara y yo me debilitara aún más.

_Pronto acabará_, pensé, _y tendré al fin lo que quería_. Hubo otro parpadeo y esta vez sentí hasta la propia conciencia borrosa. Mi cuerpo no soportaría mucho más.

Creo que sonreí.

El golpe terminante vino entonces. Tardó los instantes suficientes como para que tuviera un último pensamiento dedicado a mis seres queridos, humanos y vampiros. No fue largo, sino conciso. La verdad más absoluta de todo el universo.

_Los amo. _

Edward me vio con horror y dolor, su rostro crispado en la desesperación y la angustia. Pero era demasiado tarde para nada, así que intenté hacerle un gesto tranquilizador de despedida con una sonrisa que le mostrara que estaba bien ahora que lo veía.

Y sin más, morí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia publicada sí. Escrito realizado sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Malu_12**_


End file.
